Saying Goodbye
by FairyofTwilight
Summary: KAKAIRU: They knew what could happen. This is why they discussed it for weeks before they agreed. When it came down to it, they were happy with their choice.


Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. It's Kishimoto-san's.

FOT: I did this in like 3 days, so it's not really edited to full capacity. It's a little sad...um...Hitomi put me up to it.

Hitomi: Hey, it's not my fault you wanted a change of mood. The initial idea was just the beginning, but it changed.

FOT: So, hope you guys enjoy it...as much as you can.

**Saying Goodbye**

**By: FairyofTwilight.**

They knew what could happen. This is why they discussed it for weeks before they agreed. When it came down to it, they were happy with their choice.

At first, Kakashi was wary of it. He was actually more worried about the risks than Iruka was. He knew how often he went out on missions. Iruka and he were both a bit taken aback at how long they managed to stay together with this fact alone. How would someone else deal with it?

But Iruka managed to convince him that it would be best.

"We both know what it's like to lose our parents, Kakashi. Who would know how to react to it better than us?" he had said. It had actually won the argument, although Kakashi would never admit it.

"But what if one of us…I don't want a kid to go through it a second time."

"It's part of living here. You're bound to see things happen, good and bad. We might as well give the kid whatever happiness we can while we can."

Kakashi caved easily and agreed. They decided to adopt a child. His name was Yuri. He was only eight, but he already had an attitude. He glared at them when he first saw them.

The first few months had been hardest. Iruka had his job and Kakashi had been sent on a long mission. Iruka had hoped it wouldn't happen. Yuri was alone enough as it was.

During those months, Iruka had Yuri continue his classes at the academy. But this met with several problems, which included Yuri skipping class and talking back to his instructor. Iruka's colleagues wasted no time in confronting him on this issue.

"You're a teacher. You know how it is for a student to do that. Why aren't you disciplining?"

"Maybe he thinks because Yuri's his kid, he can let him get away with it."

The other comments that ensued caused him to have a headache by the end of the day. He couldn't help himself when he snapped at Yuri as soon as he got home. The argument escalated quickly, revealing that Yuri had the same temperment as Iruka.

"You're not my dad!"

"I'm the closest damned thing!"

"I don't need another family! I don't need you! I don't care about you! I hate you!"

"Well, you should be grateful someone wanted you in their lives. You could have been left out there without anyone to even call family. Hell, you know what, your parents could have died the day you were born."

Iruka wasn't sure exactly when the kunai was thrown. He wasn't even sure where Yuri had gotten it. All he knew was that his shoulder just started hurting. He grabbed onto it, feeling pain shoot through his arm. When he looked at Yuri, he saw surprise and horror on the boys face.

"Ouch," was the only word that escaped Iruka when the front door opened, showing a dirt covered Kakashi. It didn't take long for the Jounin to react. Iruka watched as Yuri ran out the door. He tried to get up, but Kakashi pushed him back gently.

"Let him go. He'll be back," he muttered, pulling out the knife. He didn't speak as he dressed Iruka's wound, obviously mad and curious.

"He just threw it on impulse. I must have said something I shouldn't have," Iruka grunted out.

"Shut up and let me finish. I'll look for him after."

((6.6))

Kakashi made sure Iruka went to sleep before heading out to find Yuri. He finally spotted him on the school roof of all places. He sat next to Yuri, placing his hand on the kid's head.

"He's okay," he said, pulling the blanket he brought around Yuri. "He's going to use a sling for a few days, but he's okay."

"I didn't mean to do it," Yuri whispered, drawing his knees closer to his chest. "I just got mad and threw whatever—I'm sorry."

Kakashi didn't say a thing. He didn't even look as Yuri pulled the blanket over his head, wanting to disappear. He was obviously crying. Kakashi scratched his head, unsure of what to do. Instead he just turned the other way, giving Yuri time to collect himself. When that time seemed far away he gave in.

"Well, I'm going inside to cook dinner. Come on down when you're ready."

"Aren't you even going to ask why I threw it?" Yuri sniffled out.

"You'll tell me if you want to. Although that doesn't change the fact I still want to deck you for it. Whatever happened, I'm sure it wasn't enough for weapons to be tossed around."

Once Yuri came back, he didn't bother eating dinner with Kakashi and Iruka. He ran to his room and locked the door.

Everyone got the same story when they asked what happened to Iruka: He was helping Yuri practice with kunai when he got distracted and didn't notice one ricochet off a rock.

A month passed by with that happening daily. As soon as Yuri got home late enough for both to be home, he would immediately go to his room, without a word. He left early enough for neither to notice him. The only good switch Iruka had seen was, Yuri stopped skipping his classes.

Kakashi didn't really mind. "As long as he eats, it's okay."

He made it a point to show Iruka the missing food in the morning. The only thing that made Kakashi worry was when he was sent on a two-week mission.

((6.6))

It was towards the evening when Kakashi arrived home. He was hoping no one would enter the room. But much to his luck, Yuri came back from one of his late excursions. He stopped short at the door, catching the short deep cut that was on Kakashi's back, making it a bit hard to care for.

"You in or out?" Kakashi asked.

Yuri stepped inside. He remembered some instances where his mom would catch his dad doing this. "Why didn't you go to the bathroom?"

Kakashi stared at the kid, letting out a long sigh. "Iruka's threatened to take away something precious if I ever made him hunt for me inside his own home again…and have to clean the bathroom from bloodstains. Pass me that mirror. I can't really see what I'm doing."

Yuri was about to hand him the mirror on the chair when the door opened. Iruka took one look at Kakashi before his expression changed from calm to exasperated. He began a long lecture as he helped Kakashi bandage himself up. Once he was done Iruka stood up, offering to make dinner.

"At least this time, you didn't try to hide in the bathroom," he said, patting Kakashi's injury.

He laughed and made his way to the kitchen. Kakashi just sat there smiling, although there was pain on his face as well.

Yuri had been with the two men for a year before he started noticing more instances like this. Sometimes they were playful, sometimes not. But it wasn't always Kakashi getting patched up. Whenever Iruka was getting treatment, it was filled with a mock lecture of whichever he had given Kakashi, with more taunting. Iruka had seen more injuries on Kakashi than Kakashi had with Iruka. Yuri decided Iruka had every right to lecture Kakashi.

It was one of those days, in the middle of summer. Kakashi came home with not only a few scratches, but also a fever. The first night, Iruka didn't really sleep because of Kakashi's fevered dreams. Yuri passed by their room several times. He too was having nightmares. But his were obviously less vivid than Kakashi's.

Iruka finally stepped out of the room at morning, warn out and ready to reach for the coffee he was planning to drown in sugar. Yuri caught him before he went back to Kakashi.

"Yuri, what are you doing up? It's four in the morning."

"Um…I just had a bad dream and couldn't go to sleep. And….and…you look tired. Um…I just thought that maybe…I could watch over Kakashi instead and let you get some sleep, maybe."

Iruka looked a bit dumfounded. He stared at Yuri for a few minutes before he smiled.

"No, no. It's okay. He'll be fine in a few hours. He's a little sick."

Iruka was about to walk past him, but Yuri latched on. "NO! Um, that is…Please let me do this, okay? I'm sorry about the way I've been acting and what I did, so just please let me do this for you."

"Yuri…"

"You two are always taking care of each other…and taking care of me. I just want to help."

Iruka smiled more and patted his head, giving in. "If anything, wake me up, okay? I'm going to stay in the room."

Kakashi was almost taken aback when he woke up only to find Iruka curled up on the floor and Yuri asleep with his head on the bed. Everything was mending itself.

Four years passed, five years, then six years. Yuri felt like he had a home, even on the days when he spends it alone. Both Iruka and Kakashi influenced him greatly. He was a bit of a smartass, but was responsible. Both Iruka and Kakashi were proud when he graduated from the academy.

Of course they had a couple of fallouts, but they didn't last as long as they would have in the beginning. They were all glad for it.

As Yuri went on more missions, he realized why and how Kakashi and Iruka became so good at taking care of each other's injuries. He only figured out to what extent when he asked if he could join them as a kind of learning experience. The only one who was skeptical of this was Kakashi. "Fine, I just want to see how you work. And maybe learn one of your cool techniques. Please, can I come with?!" The real reason came out easily.

Even with what little he learned (including to watch out for Kakashi's tricks), he enjoyed it, they all did. He only wished it would last a lifetime.

It was during their seventh year living together when their worst fears came to. Yuri was playing a new game with Kakashi when the knock came to the door. It didn't take long for Kakashi to run out the door, Yuri followed suit. They just barely made it into the hospital when the Hokage stopped them.

"We tried," she said.

"Why didn't you call us here sooner?! Why didn't you send word the second he arrived?!" Kakashi growled out.

Tsunade-Sama gripped his shoulder. "We did. He was already at death's door when he slumped in. I sent word as I started working on him, but it was too late. I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do."

Yuri stared at Kakashi as he started to shake. He took it in himself to stay as calm as possible.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to keep steady.

"From what the others said, he had been escorting the child of a wealthy merchant home. Apparently they were ambushed and Iruka took it upon himself to guard the child. The kid said that whenever Iruka thought they were even close to safety, another attacker appeared. Iruka didn't get a chance to guard himself from the weapons and took all the attacks, if only to keep the child safe. His teammate said if they hadn't used exploding tags, they probably would have made it. In fact, Iruka used himself as a decoy. We think he used his last bit of energy trying to get here."

Kakashi demanded to see the body. He wouldn't believe it until he saw Iruka's body. Tsunade-Sama lead them both wearily to where Iruka's body was. Kakashi shut the door behind Yuri and himself. He was a bit shocked to see Kakashi rush to Iruka's body, demanding he wake up. This went on for several minutes before Kakashi gave in, letting himself sink to the floor. It wasn't a loud keening wail that escaped, just tears drifting down. But even as Yuri kept his distance, he noted it was the first time he had ever seen Kakashi cry. The silent cries racked his whole body, making him shake with such force. He didn't stop himself as he placed kisses all over Iruka's face and hands, unable to stop the tears.

Yuri just kept his distance, waiting for Kakashi to leave the room before he walked up to Iruka himself, whispering words of thanks and goodbyes. He knew it was the last time he'd see Iruka's face. He forced himself to leave the room, quickly walking past Kakashi back home.

He shut the door behind himself, unaware whether or not Kakashi was behind him. Yuri let it sink in. He felt his breath quicken the more he tried to steady himself. He finally let his tears out, sobbing loudly to himself. He covered his face as Kakashi stepped in, gently closing the door behind himself.

He was about to ask if Yuri was okay when a cat stepped out from the room Iruka and himself shared, a set of envelopes in her mouth. She gingerly jumped on him, letting go of the envelopes once he grabbed them. She let out a depressed cat sigh before she disappeared back into the room.

Kakashi stared at them, one addressed to him and the other to Yuri. He hesitated in handing Yuri's over, but did so. He opened his, not surprised to see what it said.

_Kakashi,_

_I didn't tell you, but the mission felt chancy from the beginning. I just didn't want to worry you. It's only been a week, but I miss you so much. I really just want to come home and be with you and Yuri again. I just feel uneasy here. It's like someone is following us._

_Please tell this to Tsunade-Sama:_

_The Merchant has been involved in fraudulent deals. His child felt that someone was obviously following us, most likely to force him to repay his father's debts. Have her check the Merchant's background._

_I'm sorry. I gave the cat these a bit outside of the village. I told her if she lost my scent to give them to you. I guess I didn't make it back, huh? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you like this._

_Do your best to take care of Yuri. And please take care of yourself. Again, I'm so sorry. _

_I love you, always,_

_Iruka_

Yuri looked at Kakashi as he walked out the door. He stared at his letter, hesitating in opening it. He got his nerves steady and opened it.

_Yuri,_

_If you're reading this, I must have passed away. I'm sorry. I'm sorry to have caused you more suffering. I hope you and Kakashi take care of one another. Know that I didn't intend for this to happen. All I wanted was to return home and be with you and Kakashi._

_Please take care of yourself._

_I love you very much,_

_Iruka._

Yuri wiped the tears from his eyes. He wandered to Iruka's room and found the cat perched on Iruka's side of the bed. He had found her on the street and practically begged Iruka to keep her. He was unaware Iruka was a cat lover until then. Kakashi didn't take to her as quickly.

He scratched her head, noting she needed company, too. He curled up on the bed, pillowing his head on his arm. That was how he stayed, until he fell asleep.

((6.6))

It was another mission with Kakashi he was heading on. Reality had hit him again after Iruka died. Even a simple mission could change at a notice's whim. He had to expect the unexpected.

Yuri stared at the village before an incident played itself on his head. During one of the days he skipped class, he had come across an interesting character he saw only a few times.

He had been hiding in one of the trees near the academy, watching over Iruka's class as they practiced in the field.

"_Oi," he heard from behind him. He nearly fell off, but quickly gained his balance. He noticed it was the blonde Iruka had a picture of. Naruto. "What are you doing here?"_

"_None of your business."_

_Naruto sat down next to Yuri. "Ne, why are you watching Iruka-Sensei."_

_Yuri scoffed a little. "Guess you didn't hear. Everyone else did."_

"_Hear what?"_

"_He…He adopted me."_

_Naruto smiled a little. "I wondered when he'd do it. You're lucky. Iruka-Sensei is a really cool guy."_

_Yuri denied Naruto of his logic. He tried to ignore Naruto at all costs, but couldn't. The blonde was making fun of the kids whenever they messed up or tripped on a run. Yuri had enough when he finally turned to him and yelled out "Will you just go away?"_

"_Why?"_

"_I just want to be alone. No one knows what I've been through. No one can understand that."_

_Naruto stared at him. "You know, I didn't have any parents. I don't know what a mom or dad is supposed to do. I grew up alone. It really hurts. I didn't have any friends or family, except Iruka-Sensei. No one liked me and I didn't know why. It was like I didn't even exist. Iruka-Sensei was the first one who made me feel alive. He pushed me as much as he could and encouraged me, although I still slacked off. He was and still is a part of my family."_

_Yuri's gaze was on Naruto, although Naruto was looking at Iruka with his students. He wasn't sure why Naruto was telling him that. When it started to sink in, he turned away. "He has no idea what it's like."_

"_He does. He lost his parents too. If anyone understands, it's Iruka-Sensei. That's how you know he's going to be a good father."_

"_He's not my dad."_

"_He doesn't have to be. But give him a chance, okay?" Naruto looked on as the class lined up again, getting ready to go back inside. "He's a bit strict, but when you do good, he lets you know it."_

Yuri remembered returning to class reluctantly. He turned his attention to Kakashi, who was staring at a map, trying to read it.

"Why didn't they add the names?" he muttered. "Or the damned coordinates. Damn Tsunade-Sama, she did this on purpose."

Yuri couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. He started towards Iruka's grave. They made it a tradition to do so before heading on missions. Kakashi followed as he grumbled about the map he had and how out of date it was.

Yuri laughed a bit more. Once he made it to the grave, he couldn't help but stop a bit short. It had been two years since the last time they saw Iruka's smile. Kakashi had it a bit harder than Yuri did. Whatever the reason was, Yuri never bothered to ask. He didn't have to. Kakashi told him.

"Iruka was the first person I loved in a long time. It just hurt too much."

That was what he had said.

As Yuri stood there, Kakashi beside him, he recalled when he told Iruka how he lost his parents. Iruka told him about when he lost his parents. It was empathy, although their parents died in different ways.

Yuri left some flowers before he stood up and walked away.

Kakashi looked at Yuri before turning back towards the spot where the flowers were.

"You seriously should have been the one to stay with him. You did better than I did in talking to him and helping him. The most I can do is take him with me on missions when he isn't studying or practicing a new jutsu. I've been useless to him lately. Well, we miss you. Here's to hoping we make it back from our mission."

He leaned down and placed a cup of sake next to the flowers. As he turned around to follow Yuri, he could have sworn he heard someone say "You're doing fine," behind him. He turned around, but saw nothing except Iruka's grave marker. He smiled a bit as he and Yuri ran to start their mission.

((U.U))

Owari. Please Review.


End file.
